The present invention relates to a hinge and, more particularly, to a simple and inexpensive 3-dimensional hinge that can conveniently be adjusted leftwards, rightwards, upwards, as well as downwards during installation and, that produces less noise during operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,256 discloses a structure of hinge. This structure of hinge has numerous drawbacks as follows:    1. When going to strike the pointed teeth of the two pivoted parts of the hinge 9 into swinging door and door frame 90, the elevational position of the two pivoted parts cannot be adjusted relative to each other to let the swinging door be precisely secured to the door frame in position.    2. The left-hand part 91 and right-hand part 92 are rectangular frame members that have a complicated structure and a high material cost, in consequence the mold for making the two pivoted parts 91 and 92 of the hinge 9 is expensive.    3. The left-hand part 91 and right-hand part 92 of the hinge 9 have pointed teeth 911 or 921 extending therefrom at the back around three of the four sides. When striking the pointed teeth 911 and 921 into the wooden swinging door and door frame 90, the wooden swinging door and door frame 90 may be damaged easily.    4. When the user opening/closing the swinging door after installation of the hinge, much noise is produced.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a 3-dimensional hinge that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. According to one aspect of the present invention, the 3-dimensional hinge is comprised of a shaft, top and bottom adjustment screws respectively threaded into the top and bottom sides of the shaft, upper and lower left-hand leaves and right-hand leaves respectively coupled to the threaded shanks of the adjustment screws for striking into a first wooden member, the upper right-hand leaf and the lower left-hand leaves being respectively coupled to the adjustment screws by a slip joint for permitting the wooden members to be adjusted horizontally relative to each other during installation of the hinge. The upper and lower left-hand leaves and right-hand leaves each have a stop element for guiding the positioning during installation. According to another aspect of the present invention, the upper and lower left-hand leaves and right-hand leaves are respectively stamped from a metal plate member to reduce the manufacturing cost. According to still another aspect of the present invention, two bearings are respectively sleeved onto the adjustment screws and supported between the upper and lower left-hand leaves and the upper and lower right-hand leaves to reduce noise during operation of the hinge.